


The last day of my life

by DespairBunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I mean, I swear, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, it is really Iwaoi?, no one dies, not happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairBunny/pseuds/DespairBunny
Summary: Oikawa was happy and sad. And he couldn't stand anymore.Sad Iwaoi oneshot no one asked about.





	

Oikawa was sure about his feelings for Iwaizumi Hajime. It's not like it wasn't obvious. Anyone could see that his talkative, grinning self was in love with Iwa-chan.

Except Iwa-chan himself.

Tooru remembered saying "I love you" dozen of times in diverse situations and his best friend always acted as he does not believe it, or that the "I love you, Iwa-chan" that came from Shittykawa's mouth was fake as most of his smiles.

So Oikawa decided by showing his love by acts. Being kind, being a good friend and being touchy and clingy, something that Hajime acted as he disliked it, but when Tooru stopped to for a few days, he came asking what was wrong.

It's not like Oikawa Tooru had any hope Iwaizumi Hajime and him were going to live a happily ever afterlife, like two boys who came from a BL romance, childhood friends who always liked each other, but never said such until some kind of accident.

Reality was so different from that. Tooru was sure Iwa-chan was straight and the fear of being left out, ignored and all the bad stuff that happens when you're simply being yourself didn't let him to say "Hey, Iwa-chan, remember that girl I used to date? We actually broke up because I'm gay". Hajime would laugh and not believe it, Tooru was sure.

Somethings are better if kept hidden, he thought.

Until now, their last day of High School, the last time they were walking home together. They'd be in two different paths now, two diverse colleges and futures. From tomorrow on it would be the first time in their life that the path would be walked alone.

Both of them cared for that and would miss all the time they had and the future they hadn't, two futures, one as best friends _ ,  "Would you be my wingman, Oikawa?" _ , one as lovers,  _ "Would you marry me, Iwa-chan?" _ .

Thinking about that was painful, but when they stopped in front of Tooru's door, the setter decided by opening his heart. It would heal the bleeding wound.

"Hajime" Oikawa started, serious as he was rarely seen out of court. Iwaizumi looked at him, confused by hearing his given name and not the stupid -chan nickname he was usually called by. Oikawa gave him a sincere grin before saying "You know that I love you, right?"

"Tch. What are you talking about?"

"The truth, I guess. I do love you, I'm not kidding."

"I love you too, I guess..." Iwaizumi started, embarrassed by Oikawa's surprised look by hearing that "As a brother, I mean."

"I could never be your brother, Iwa-chan. I'm prettier."

Hajime knew what kind of insult was that by seeing Oikawa's tearing eyes. It was to hide his pain and his true feelings, but Iwaizumi knew for sure that from all things in world he could say now, he said the worst thing Tooru could hear.

"I'm sorry, Tooru... I..." Taking a deep breath, Hajime didn't knew what to say, nor Tooru.

So Oikawa just smiled, sad and crying silently.

They were never meant to be.

"Let's keep in touch, right? You're... You're the...  You're you, Iwa-chan. I cannot be if you're not by my side"

Iwaizumi smiled and hugged Oikawa tightly, feeling the Captain's tears run down his shoulder. He could not be more than the best friend for Tooru and he would not let him down as for sure the other was thinking.

They shared a whole past and even with two different futures, they'd walk side by side.

And it was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in English after 10 long years writing in other fandons, so if there's anything wrong please tell me (and if you can be my beta I'd love you forever too). First Haikyuu fic too.
> 
> Hope you liked it c:


End file.
